Known in the prior art are conveyors for transporting products which comprise a mounting frame for one or more product feed lanes. Each lane is defined by a respective conveyor belt, preferably of the type with articulated links, which extends along a respective path, and by means for centering the products on the conveyor belt and comprising respective first and second lateral guides which are spaced from each other transversely to the direction of extension of the conveyor belt in order to define a track having a respective width.
In prior art conveyors, means are provided for adjusting the transversal spacing of the first and second lateral guides and which extend above the product conveyor surface, encumbering the space above the conveyor and creating a hindrance for personnel having to work on the products being conveyed. Alternatively, the adjustment means may also be located underneath the conveyor surface but in this case, too, the conveyor becomes cumbersome in height, creating difficulties especially if there two or more different conveyor surfaces on different levels, one above the other.
Moreover, operators in the field feel the need for a conveyor having means for adjusting the lateral guides which are quick and easy to set up, even on conveyors or conveying structures which have already been installed.
Another need felt by operators in the trade is that for a conveyor having guide adjustment means which can be operated in different ways, either manual or power-driven, according to specific installation requirements.
Yet another need felt by operators in the trade is that for a conveyor having guide adjustment means which can be operated quickly and easily, allowing savings in terms of labour required for the adjustment operations.
A further need felt by operators in the field is that for a conveyor having guide adjustment means which allow track size to be varied in a wide range, even if the conveyor includes curved stretches with a large curvature radius.
A further need felt by operators in the trade is that for a conveyor having guide adjustment means and/or guides which can be adapted to products having widely varying transversal dimensions or diameter and, in particular, where the dimensions of one are twice that of another.
A yet further need felt by operators in the trade is that for a conveyor having adjustment means which are inexpensive to make and/or which are quick and easy to set up.